La Consentida
by Cascabelita
Summary: Castigaría a Draco por su error, pero eso no significa que lo deje de querer.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestado.

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba con fuerzas, haciendo que mis mejillas y nariz se pusieran rojas, que mi cabello pulcramente lacio se desalineara hasta hacerlo ver como un ataque de pájaros, pero esto era lo que me encantaba, estar en el asiento trasero de la moto de Scott, que este manejara a toda velocidad, sentir el aire frio y húmedo de la noche en mi cara. Scott, mi hermoso Scott, era un experto en la motocicleta, era el tipo de chicos que tan solo bajar de la moto, quitarse el casco y pasar una mano por su cabello producía paros cardiacos en todas las chicas, hasta la más frígida quedaba babeando por él, y como no, ojos azules, piel blanca, labios carnosos y el cabello negro perfectamente desordenado lo hacían ver peligroso, la clase de chico malo que toda niña desea.<p>

Ahora nos encontrábamos prácticamente saliendo de la ciudad, no sabía a donde me llevaba, todo lo que dijo fue que íbamos a una fiesta, me pareció una idea genial, hace tanto que no me divertía. Y si mis cálculos eran correctos esto sería grandioso, Scott + fiesta= una de las mejores noches de mi vida, esta ecuación me encantaba.

Scott poco a poco empezó a bajar la velocidad, en mis adentros rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que no se detuviera en la casa de mi pesadilla viviente, pero para mi gran horror, él, Scott, desde ahora mi ex amigo se detuvo en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Dime que aquí no es la fiesta?— le exigí, algo muy estúpido ya que la música y las luces de colores eran apreciables.

— Lo siento muñequita pero aquí es la fiesta— me dijo él mientras se quitaba el casco, su rostro estaba decorado por una sonrisa descarada y sexy.

— Pues es mejor que me lleves a casa ahora mismo, yo no quiero estar en un lugar con esa bola de víboras— dije enojada. Vi cómo se bajaba de la moto ignorando completamente mis palabras, se acercó a mí aun con esa sonrisita, y tomándome de la cintura me bajo de la moto sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Tú quieres fiesta y aquí hay fiesta, el caso es divertirnos— dijo él, yo me cruce de brazos y él me quitó el casco y de manera gentil empezó a acomodar mi cabello.

— Pero no aquí, tú sabes muy bien que ciertas personas de ahí no me agradan— le dije con reproche. Él sonrió de manera ladeada y de manera suave me beso en los labios.

— Astoria, deberías tratar de que no te afecte, yo conozco tus razones, más bien tú razón para no querer entrar, pero necesitas superarlo, además tan solo será por un rato y estarás conmigo— me tomo de la cintura y me pego más a él.

El beso que me dio ahora fue completamente un atentado en contra de mi salud mental, todo en él era perfecto. Me separe y viéndolo directamente a los ojos me vuelvo a preguntar _**¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de él?**_ Mejor dicho _**¿Por qué no podemos enamorarnos?**_ Scott nunca se enamora, según sus palabras no ha encontrado a la indicada, y yo, pues yo me enamore de un completo idiota.

— Tan solo será por un rato, te lo prometo— besó mi nariz.

— Un rato, Scott— le dije mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Nos encaminamos a la puerta principal. La música estaba alta, en la pista varios chicos bailaban y había un mini bar instalado en uno de los laterales del salón. Scott tomándome de la mano me guio hacia al fondo del salón, donde la música no se escuchaba tan ensordecedora y las luces bajas lo hacían ver algo íntimo. Sentadas en un sillón grande de cuero se encontraban mi pesadilla junto a sus amigos, me detuve unos pasos antes de llegar a ellos, Scott fingió no darse cuenta.

— Hermano que bueno que estés aquí— escuche la voz arrastrada del rubio más arrogante que el mundo haya tenido la desgracia de conocer _¿entonces porque lo amas? _Escuche la maldita vocecita en mi cabeza.

— Gracias Draco por invitarme— le dijo Scott seguidamente saludo a los que estaban alrededor de él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y trajiste a una de tus amigas?— preguntó el idiota rubio con una voz sugerente.

— Oh, claro, pero no es como mis otras amigas, ella es mi consentida— dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, yo era la consentida de Scott, era por decirle de algún modo su amiga-novia oficial, y sé que es algo chocante este término, pero yo tan solo buscaba un escape para este dolor que me ha causado Draco Malfoy, y Scott siempre estuvo de acuerdo, él se convirtió en mi bálsamo, en mi salvavidas.

— Hasta que se me hará conocerla— exclamó Draco.

— Ya verás que es preciosa— Scott se giró— Astoria, muñeca ven acá— me llamó él. Me acerque con pasos seguros pero por dentro estaba que me moría de los nervios, la cara de Draco no tenía precio, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que da pero inmediatamente compuso su máscara, aunque en sus ojos refulgía una chispa de agresividad- ¿a que sí es preciosa?- pregunto Scott, pero el rubio no abrió la boca— Astoria te presento…

— Ya nos conocemos— corte las inútiles palabras de Scott, él sabía muy bien que Draco y yo nos conocemos perfectamente.

— Así es, ¿Cómo has estado Astoria?— preguntó cordialmente Draco.

— Muy bien, gracias— le conteste. Nuestros ojos no se despegaban, esos ojos grises siempre lograban hacerme caer en su mar de mercurio, siempre tan hermoso, tan perfecto y misterioso.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó Scott cerca de mi oído.

— Claro vamos— lo tome de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre a la pista de baile.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó él, su rostro reflejaba preocupación— Creo que debí hacerte caso, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto— dijo con voz afligida. A pesar de nuestra extraña relación él se preocupaba mucho por mí.

— Estoy bien y tienes razón, debo aprender a superarlo— le dije para calmarlo. Lentamente pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerque mis labios a los suyos. El beso fue suave, muy diferente al que nos habíamos dado antes de entrar. La verdad es que los besos entre nosotros era más bien por cariño, no llevaban ningún otro significado que no fuera ese, no existía el deseo ni la pasión, era una manera para decir estoy bien.

Cuando me separe de él, vi por sobre su hombro la mirada fulminante de Draco, en sus ojos existía el odio reprimido. Esto me desconcertaba, fue él quien jugo conmigo, quien se aprovechó del amor que yo le tenía, que tan solo fui una diversión más en su vida, no veo por qué tiene que molestarse.

Los minutos iban pasando, la música iba sonando. Los movimiento de nosotros dos siempre iban sincronizados, nadie podía interrumpir nuestra burbuja. El baile es una manera de liberación, bailar sacaba todas esas cosas que no podía decir con palabras.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?— preguntó Scott en mi oído, él se encontraba atrás de mí, tomando mi cintura, mientras yo movía mis caderas.

— Sí— me gire hacia él y sin darle tiempo le plante un beso.

— Vamos al bar— tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar. Pedimos nuestras bebidas y mientras nos sentábamos a esperar llegó Draco.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo?— preguntó con los dientes apretados y la mirada cargada de coraje, y realmente ignore este hecho.

— Claro hermano, la fiesta es grandiosa— respondió Scott con una sonrisa descarada. Draco le envió una mirada forzada de simpatía.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo Astoria?

— Sí, mucho, Scott baila excelente— le dije bajándome de un solo golpe todo el contenido de mi vaso.

— Si es que a eso se le llama bailar— murmuró con molestia, nuevamente lo ignore, no es como si me fuera fácil hacerlo, simplemente que mi corazón debía dejar de latir tan rápido cada vez que él esté cerca, escuche su voz o simplemente salga a relucir su nombre en una conversación- espero que sigan divirtiéndose- dio media vuelta y se fue.

— No sé por qué actúa así— le dije a Scott.

— ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?— preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Oh, cállate— no quería escuchar ninguna respuesta de esa retorcida mente. Después de varias bebidas decidí salir un rato, quería dejarle un poco de espacio a Scott, aunque él prometió estar esta noche conmigo yo no quería que perdiera la oportunidad de encontrar una chica en esta fiesta por mi culpa, además necesitaba aire fresco, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar esta situación, él y yo bajo el mismo techo, intentando controlar mi voz, mi caminar y lo más importante mis ojos, tratando por todo los medios de no desviar la mirada hacia él, no perderme en sus ojos gris tormenta.

Llegue a una linda terraza trasera, la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre el hermoso jardín de esa mansión. Me apoye de una pared y quede inmersa viendo el cielo infinito, DIABLOS, hasta la misma luna se burlaba de mí, como es posible que la luna posea el mismo color de sus ojos, acaso fue ella quien le dio ese color tan misterioso. _Astoria creo que tu locura ha llegado muy lejos_, la vocecita en mi cabeza se hizo presente.

— Pensé que Scott no te dejaría sola esta noche o acaso tu lo abandonaste— se escuchó la arrastrada voz de Draco. Mis mejillas ardieron, este cabrón me agarro con la guardia baja.

— Él necesita su espacio al igual que yo— le dije para que entendiera que me dejara sola. Pero él simplemente sonrió con burla.

— No entiendo cómo es que tú, siendo tan recatada, seas una de las amiguitas de él— su veneno intento ser letal, pero ni siquiera me causo cosquillas.

— Tengo mis razones— le dije.

— ¿Acaso él es mejor que yo?— preguntó acercándose a mí.

— ¿Quieres la lista por orden alfabético o por categorías?— le pregunte impregnando mi voz con inocencia pura.

— No seas mentirosa, ¿apuesto a que él no te hace sentir lo que yo logro con simples palabras?— preguntó y da un paso más.

— Claro que él no me hace sentir como tú— lo vi sonreír de manera triunfadora— Tú me causas risa y él, pues no es precisamente risa pero es algo muy divertido— le dije de manera sugerente mientras en mis labios se instalaba una sonrisa pícara. Sus ojos ardieron de coraje y sus manos se cerraron en puños furiosos.

— Eso es mentira— siseó.

— ¿Tú qué sabes?, además no sé porque te estoy contando cosas que no debo, lo que pase entre Scott y yo es cosa nuestra— le grite molesta.

Lo vi respirar varias veces tratando calmarse, y al parecer lo logro porque su mirada se suavizo.

— Sé que no debo preguntar y no merezco ni que me dirijas la palabra— lo vi acercarse un poco más- sé que cometí un error muy grande al dejarte ir…

— Sabes no puedo y no quiero escuchar esto— lo corte, sus palabras habían llegado directamente a una parte de mi corazón, ahí donde él había causado tanto daño.

— Sé que no quieres escucharlo— él se acercó más, ahora me tenía acorralada— pero por favor entiéndelo, yo te quiero…

— Basta, esta es la más baja de tus mentiras, si lo que quieres es obtener lo que Scott tiene de mí no sirve de nada estas palabras— le grite mis ojos ardían, pero por orgullo, necedad o simplemente porque ya no me quedan lágrimas para él, no lloraría enfrente de este cruel rubio.

— No es una mentira, te quiero Astoria, y no sabes la rabia que me da el verte en brazos de otro hombre— dijo él cerca de mi rostro. Porque ahora, porque él decide hacer esto cuando estaba a punto de acostumbrarme a vivir sin él.

— Si es tan solo porque no acepte ser una más de tus conquistas y si acepte ser de Scott…

— Diablos, Astoria no es por eso— dijo desesperado— En verdad te quiero, ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Porque me has mentido tantas veces, al menos Scott puso en claro lo que seriamos, pero tú, tú simplemente engatusas, envuelves con ese veneno letal, simplemente juegas y yo, yo me canse de eso, yo te quería, te quería como a nadie, pero vamos, todo lo que me hiciste fue una bomba para todo lo que sentía— le dije, mi voz iba perdiendo fuerza y tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba.

— Y por eso te fuiste con Scott— afirmó él.

— Eso no importa, al menos él fue sincero— le dije sin verlo a la cara.

— Bonita vuelve conmigo— susurró cerca de mis labios.

— No— le dije con una convicción que estaba muy lejos de sentir— No quiero nada que ver contigo— lo empuje- No quiero jugar.

— No es un juego.

— Pues no quiero nada de ti.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó acercándose de nuevo.

— No me ruegues por algo que deseas— le dije, y seguidamente me lance a devorarle la boca, el agarró mi cintura con fuerzas, mientras que con su lengua delineaba el contorno de mis labios, le cedi el paso y por un segundo sentí desfallecer, después de tanto tiempo volvía a probar sus labios, sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, yo acariciando sus cabellos. Jale un mechón de cabello rubio, para luego arañarle el cuello y el soltó un gruñido bajo. El oxigeno se estaba acabando y segundos antes de separarnos mordí su labio inferior.

— ¿Interrumpo?— escuche la voz de Scott, gire un poco hacia la derecha y él estaba ahí sonriendo divertido. Los brazos de Draco que aún no me habían soltado me giraron para poder cubrirme con su cuerpo, algo muy protector y posesivo.

— Sí— gruñó Draco con la mandíbula tensa— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó altaneramente.

— Astoria creo que ya es hora de llevarte a casa— contestó Scott sin inmutarse por el tono amenazante de Draco.

— Sí ya es hora— con fuerza me deshice del agarre del rubio y prácticamente corrí a los brazos de Scott, que como siempre me esperaban abiertos— Adiós Draco-

— No hemos terminado de hablar— me dijo.

— Será para la próxima— le conteste sin girarme.

— Adiós Draco, gracias por la fiesta— se despidió Scott sin esperar la respuesta inexistente de Draco.

Ahora con la mente fría no sabía porque lo había besado, tan solo había sentido la abrumadora necesidad de callarlo, quitarle todas esas mentiras de la boca, aunque el método haya sido poco ortodoxo. Caminamos de regreso a la casa y Scott se detuvo en uno de los pasillos menos iluminados del lugar.

— ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

— Lo estoy— no pude evitarlo, sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

— No llores muñeca— dijo él limpiándome la lágrima con su pulgar y acercándose más a mí— ¿Quieres que borre el beso que él te dio?— preguntó tomándome de la cintura.

— Inténtalo— dije con voz baja, ya ni sabía si mi voz salió como una petición o una suplica

Él se acercó lentamente, acarició mi mejilla y sus ojos demostraban infinita dulzura. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios se posaron en los míos, el beso fue suave, fue como si no estuviéramos conociendo.

— No, lo siento— le dije al cortar el beso de manera brusca.

— No lo sientas, yo tan solo intente ayudarte— me dijo él sonriendo.

— Lo sé, pero aunque me beses mil veces no podrás borrar la huella que dejo él— le dije muy a mi pesar. Mis mejillas se volvieron a humedecer.

— Lamento escuchar eso— tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

— Scott, espera— él se giró— No dejare de ser tu consentida por esto ¿verdad?— le pregunte un poco triste. Él se había convertido en mi escape y ahora era que más lo necesitaba, después de esto necesitaba a Scott para aprender a vivir sin Draco, además en esto no corría el riesgo de que mi corazón se volviera a enamorar.

— Tú siempre serás mi consentida— me dijo con una sonrisa y beso mi mejilla.

— Hasta que aparezca la indicada.

— Aunque aparezca la indicada y quede como idiota enamorado, tú siempre serás mi consentida— dijo él abrazándome— Quiero que entiendas algo Astoria, tú eres mis consentida por razones muy lejos de la extraña relación que tenemos, eres mi amiga, mi confidente y sin ti mi vida no sería la misma, te quiero mi niña.

— Yo igual te quiero— le dije con una sonrisita— Pero en verdad me gustaría que encontraras a la indicada- le dije divertida.

— Yo también estoy esperando a que llegue— suspiró él— Pero también quiero que tú te decidas.

— ¿Decidirme a qué?— le pregunte.

— Te decidas a olvidarlo o volver a intentarlo con él.

— Ambas son difíciles— le dije empezando a caminar.

— Sí, ambas son difíciles, pero la cuestión es que tú te decidas por una y por lo que vi allá fuera tú te decidiste ya por la segunda opción— me sonrió divertido.

— Oh, cállate— ya estábamos cerca de la puerta cuando una muchacha tropezó con Scott y volcó toda su bebida encima de este.

— Perdón, en verdad discúlpame, no me di cuenta— se empezó a disculparse ella. Era una chica de rizos castaños, ojos color miel y si no me equivocaba su nombre es Millicent Bulstrode.

— No te preocupes— mi amigo tenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. ¿Será ella la indicada?

— Nos vemos— ella se despidió con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tímida.

— Adiós— tenía una mirada de bobo— Viste que chica, es hermosa ¿Cuál será su nombre?— preguntó cuando ya estábamos fuera de la casa.

— Su nombre es Millicent Bulstrode— le dije caminando hacia la moto.

— ¿Estudia contigo?— preguntó, él no conocía a mis compañeros de escuela ya que estudiaba en otro instituto.

— Es un año mayor— le conteste.

— Creo que iré más seguido a recogerte— se colocó el casco y seguidamente puso en marcha el motor de la moto. Me subí al asiento trasero.

— Creo que ya apareció la indicada— le dije cerca del oído.

— Puedo ser— soltó él.

Ya estábamos en marcha cuando un gritó nos detuvo.

— Astoria— gritó Draco. Vi sonreír a Scott de manera divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte.

— Por favor vuelve conmigo— se acercó a mí y su mirada era un poco suplicante.

— Hablaremos de eso después— le dije con una sonrisa. Tiene razón Scott, hace rato ya había tomado mi decisión le daría una oportunidad más, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haría sufrir tantito.

— Por favor Astoria— me dijo él.

— Adiós— le di un beso corto en los labios y luego me puse el casco— Vámonos Scott— él arrancó y nos alejamos de la casa.

— Lo harás sufrir ¿verdad?— preguntó él divertido y su voz amortiguada por el sonido del viento.

— Sí, lo hare, se lo merece— le conteste un divertida.

Definitivamente lo haría sufrir, él me había provocado tanto daño al pretender que yo sería una más de sus conquistas sabiendo que lo amaba, pero ahora veía lo arrepentido que estaba y pues la verdad pensaba arriesgarme con darle otra oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero desde hace un tiempo quería escribir un fic de esta pareja y esto fue lo que salió…<strong>

**Espero su opinión…**

**¿REVIEW? =S**

**Besos...**

**By. Cascabelita**


End file.
